


Tired Thoughts and Hidden Love

by DayMeetsNight



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Band Fic, Casual Affair, I actually wrote a goddamn song for this fic, I can't think of any good tags, M/M, Tour AU, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayMeetsNight/pseuds/DayMeetsNight
Summary: It was tour time again but Brendon's special guest causes quite a bit of trouble, especially for Dallon.





	1. Chapter 1

Dallon slumped down in the stiff office chair. Brendon had called a band meeting early this morning, very early to be exact. Six thirty was way too early to be awake, let alone be expected to make informed decisions. Yet here he was, in a small office with shitty ventilation… Great.  Ian and Spencer were already here. Spencer was mindlessly tapping against his thigh while Ian scrolled through his phone... Dallon however, was repeating the list of things he was damning to hell, The list started with Brendon and ended with Brendon. The man woke them up at this ungodly hour and didn’t even have the will to get here on time. The minutes passed by slowly while Spencer continued to tap, Ian glaring him down and Dallon taking note of Apple battery life as number 63 on his list. 

Brendon finally arrived about an hour later, skateboard in hand, oblivious to the eyes glaring into his head. If looks could kill, the three bandmates would have a pretty bad trail on their hands.

Brendon attempted to justify his actions with a ‘wife problems’ speech.    
“Why’d you call us here Brendon” Spencer sighed

“And at this time! Dallon needs as much beauty sleep as possible!” Ian jokes. Dallon glared at Ian, prepared to retaliate when an unfamiliar voice chimed in.

“I think Dallon gets just enough beauty sleep.” The stranger winked, leaning against the door frame.

He had dark brown hair slicked into a quiff. He wore tight skinny jeans, a black leather jacket and a grey t-shirt. His face was gentle a feminine thought, a kind contrast to his tough clothing.

Ian gulped as Spencer seethed, glaring between Brendon and the stranger.

“This is Ryan Ross… And he’ll be on tour with us.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer isn't happy and Dallon is gay.

Spencer pulled Brendon aside, his jaw clenched, hand in a fist

"What is  _ he _ doing here" Spencer snarled, gritting his teeth at the sheer sight of  _ him _ .

"You said we needed an opening act, there he is" Brendon smirked

"But why  _ him _ !" Spencer fumed, getting red in the face

"Because he's a good musician..." Brendon mumbled, his prior confidence lost under Spencer's glare

"We both know this has nothing to do with his music, it's been two years Brendon! You can't go pining over him now! He was a terrible person to you, how could you want that again?" Spencer pleaded, his voice desperate

"You know we can hear you, I'm still in the room?" Ryan chimed in nonchalantly.

"Good, you deserve to hear this!" Spencer growled once again

"I'm gonna take Dallon and Ian to get coffee before Ian passes out, we'll leave you two girls to pms in peace" Ryan smirked, jumping out his seat, Dallon and Ian following bewildered behind.

 

~~~

 

"So, you two are the replacements?" Ryan asked, once outside the offices.

Dallon and Ian shared a glance, egging the other to answer.

"I guess?" Dallon said

"Well then, you better be living up to your expectations, the fans are crazy, they expect great music, cute band mates and especially stage gay. You better not disappoint!" Ryan chuckled at the two men behind him, both still bewildered.

"Well we sure as hell try, I'm guessing you haven't seen Dallon's stage gay performance, it's tear jerking" Ian gushed

"Oh, so you’re the one who replaced me?" Ryan smirked at dallon, who looked like a deer stuck in headlights.

"Well not really, I'm the bassist" 

"I know that, but did you replace me with Brendon, are you his rebound?" Dallon almost choked on air

"No no no! Me and Brendon, no! There's nothing happening there, strictly a show!" Dallon rambled

“Oh, so straight?” Ryan asked seriously only to be met by Ian’s laughter

“Dallon? Straight? You’ve got to be kidding me! He’s gayer than Brendon!”

“Maybe a bit of an overreaction Ian” Dallon sighed

“Well, we’ll see” Ryan winked before strolling freely into the small coffee shop.

“When’s tour anyway?” Ryan asked as they waited for their coffees.

“We set off next weekend”   
  


~~~

 

Ryan, Ian and Dallon collected their coffees and returned to the office building to find that Spencer and Brendon had calmed down and come to an agreement.

“Okay, so we need to organise bus arrangements” Brendon

“So to put it simply, Ryan can share with the crew.” Spencer finished

“Wait, why? We have tonnes of space on our bus?” Dallon questioned

“I think it’s a bit more personal than that  à venir” Ryan added

“Show off” Spencer glared

“Well it’s decided, either way, Ryan will be on the crew bus while we’ll all be on a separate one” Brendon stated

“I’ll see you all on tour”


	3. Chapter 3

Dallon hesitated, his finger hovering over the send button. He had Ryan's contact open, a text composed and all he had to do is press send. He couldn't, could he? Would Brendon be mad? Should he even care about what Brendon thinks? Yes.

But he sent it anyway.

_To Ryan  
'Hey, Ryan. Since we'll be on tour together maybe we should get coffee or something, get to know each other a bit better?'_

And now to wait.

Since the tour announcement, everyone's nerves were through the roof. No matter how many times they toured, it was always different, exciting, scary. And now that they were touring with Ryan they had a new list of things to worry about. Dallon being had made a list...

1\. Will the fans like Ryan?   
2\. Will the fans be disappointed that he's a separate artist?  
3\. Will Brendon accidentally murder Ryan?  
4\. Will everything go up in flames?

All were very applicable circumstances. Oh god.

As Dallon's mind continued to imagine a train killing them all while on stage he heard his phone go off.

_From Ryan  
'Sounds cool, it'd be nice not to be hated by all of you. Ali's Cafe, 3?'_

_To Ryan  
'Meet you there'_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's so short, more chapter will be posted soon and will probably be longer.  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
